Wizards
by La Triade
Summary: Ils jouaient, oubliant leur haine, oubliant leur destin, oubliant tout pour ne plus penser qu'à la musique. Ils jouaient... Slash, Het. Binôme KalariKeres
1. Chapter 1

**Wizards**

**Autrices :** Kalari et Keres

**Base : **Harry Potter, encore et toujours !

**Disclamer : **Toujours pas à nous…

**Chapitre 1**

Les flammes des grands chandeliers faisaient naître de douces couleurs et de délicats reflets moirés sur les immenses rideaux chamarrés qui donnaient à la Grande Salle des allures de salle de bal italienne. La douce voix des violons qui semblait couler du plafond étoilé pour venir glisser le long des grands pans de tissu précieux rendait plus feutrée encore l'ambiance de la fête, qui n'était que murmures, chuchotements et rires cristallins qui teintaient parfois dans l'air chargé de mystère comme un carillon de clochettes.

Les masques d'or, d'argent ou de porcelaine délicate derrière lesquels se cachaient les convives préservaient l'anonymat de chacun, et les clans, les Maisons ou les rivalités, le temps d'une nuit, n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

Tout le monde s'amusait, dansait, profitait pleinement de la liberté offerte par les identités éphémères d'une soirée de Carnaval.

Pourtant, dans les coins et recoins créés par les immenses voiles qui reliaient le ciel à la terre, alcôves faites de soie et de brocard où l'on pouvait se mettre à l'abri du monde extérieur, certains avaient trouvé refuge et se contentaient d'observer sans être vus, timides qui malgré leurs déguisements n'arrivaient pas à se mêler aux autres, couples en manque de solitude ou élèves trop populaires profitant de leurs masques pour goûter à la tranquillité de la foule.

Debout dans un de ces coins d'ombre, deux silhouettes n'avaient pas bougé depuis le début de la soirée. En s'approchant un peu, on aurait pu reconnaître deux jeunes hommes et admirer leurs déguisements, parmi les plus réussis de la soirée, sans pourtant pouvoir deviner qui se cachait sous les masques qui couvraient presque intégralement leurs visages.

Le plus grand portait avec panache une chemise blanche dont les manches larges se resserraient aux poignets pour s'évaser à nouveau en corolles de dentelles qui couvraient en partie les mains gantées de noir. Le col délacé laissait apercevoir une gorge pâle, ornée de deux cordons de cuir et d'une chaîne supportant un lourd médaillon d'or. La taille fine et les longues jambes étaient moulées dans un pantalon Sienne qui disparaissait dans deux bottes de cuir noir montant jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. Les hanches étroites étaient cintrées d'une ceinture de cuir d'où pendait une longue épée à la garde ouvragée qui lui battait le flanc. Du visage, masqué par de la porcelaine blanche, on ne distinguait que la bouche, à laquelle le Duelliste portait de temps à autre une coupe de cristal. Un grand chapeau de feutre orné d'une superbe plume rouge sang complétait la tenue, et plongeait dans l'ombre plus de la moitié du masque ivoire, de même que le catogan qui disciplinait la longue chevelure de ce Lagardaire sorcier.

A ses côtés se tenait un personnage semblant tout droit sorti d'une hiéroglyphe. A moitié dévêtu, il ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'un long pagne de lin blanc retenu par une large ceinture d'or ciselé qui magnifiait sa peau cuivrée couverte d'une fine pellicule de poudre dorée. Ses poignets, ses bras et ses chevilles étaient ornées de multiples bracelets de perles et de métaux précieux mêlés, et un superbe pectoral serti de lapis habillait sa gorge d'or.

Un masque semblable à celui de son compagnon dissimulait ses traits, mais le sien était fait d'or, et le contour des yeux, de même que les sourcils, étaient dessinés à l'égyptienne. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond étaient tressés de perles et tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules, frôlant parfois le cuivre de sa peau ou l'or de son collier.

Les rares traits découverts des visages de ces deux personnages semblant tout droit sortis des plus beau livres étaient aussi inexpressifs que leurs masques, et leurs yeux cachés dans l'ombre étaient tournés vers la foule.

Au grès de la musique et des envies, les danseurs tournaient, changeaient de partenaires, prenaient un verre avec un cavalier inconnu ou faisaient valser une princesse anonyme qu'ils abandonnaient à la fin de la danse pour inviter une fée ou une geisha délaissant son partenaire.

Les tissus multicolores chatoyaient et virevoltaient, se frôlant les uns les autres et entraînant les costumes dans une danse où les masques semblaient rire.

Finissant son verre, le Duelliste fit un signe de tête à son compagnon, qui acquiesça. Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle, retrouvant avec plaisir le silence des couloirs frais et déserts. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, connaissant tous deux leur destination.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les dédales du château, et ne parurent pas surpris en voyant apparaître une porte dans un des murs de pierre.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, où étaient entreposé avec soin quantité d'instruments de musique de tous les genres. Aux murs pendaient des tentures de velours se déclinant dans des teintes violettes et parme. De gros coussins confortables étaient disposés ça et là, dans les mêmes couleurs et rehaussés de fils dorés.

La seule lumière provenait de la grande fenêtre ronde par où la nuit filtrait. La lune déclinante n'offrait que son dernier croissant pour tout éclairage, mais l'air était clair et les deux Masques profitèrent du calme de ce lieu si silencieux mais où semblait pourtant résonner la musique des instruments. Ils allumèrent les longues bougies blanches de quelques coups de baguette magique, qui atténuèrent l'obscurité sans briser la sérénité qui régnait en ces lieux. Sans un mot, dans un silence feutré où aucune parole n'a besoin d'être dite, le Duelliste ramassa délicatement une guitare posée sur un coussin de velours, s'assit et commença à l'accorder. Les quelques notes à peine murmurées se mêlèrent bientôt à celles que l'Egyptien faisait naître du violon qu'il venait de prendre.

Ils s'amusèrent un long moment à danser d'accords en accords, glissant leurs doigts ou archer sur les cordes tendues, tantôt les frôlant en de douces mélodies, tantôt les frappant, mais toujours avec délicatesse, quand la musique s'emportait en même temps que les deux musiciens.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, les coupant dans leur jeu. Trois nouveaux arrivants, costumés et masqués, comme eux, de pied en cap, se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Un jeune pirate était entré, et sa main baguée de têtes de morts était encore figée sur la poignée. Sa chemise rouge ressemblait à celle du Duelliste, mais la sienne était retenue par une multitude de ceintures de cuir et sa poitrine était ornée d'une dizaine de cordons et de chaînes de toutes tailles retenant des griffes, des dents de requins ou de petites plumes rouges et noires. Ses longues bottes de cuir noir recouvraient jusqu'aux genoux un pantalon de la même couleur. Son tricorne sombre laissait voir un bandeau rouge cousu de petites médailles d'or. Dans la pénombre, sa longue tignasse d'ébène était difficile à distinguer de son masque d'obsidienne.

A ses côté se tenait un Pierrot, vêtu d'une tunique qui laissait deviner sa silhouette fine sans rien en montrer. Il était entièrement vêtu de blanc. Seuls ses chaussons disparaissant sous l'ample pantalon, ses gants et la ligne de pompons qui courraient le long de son ventre et de sa poitrine contrastaient par leur noir profond avec la soie presque translucide de son costume. Son calot, qui cachait entièrement ses cheveux, était posé juste au dessus de son masque blanc neige où une larme noire était peinte sous l'ombre de son œil droit.

Les deux groupes se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques minutes, qui leur parurent à chacun une éternité.

Le troisième arrivant, jusqu'alors plongé dans l'obscurité du couloir, s'avança. La lueur d'une bougie tombait sur ses lèvres peintes de rouge sang, d'où dépassaient deux petits crocs, si discrets qu'ils paraissaient naturels. Son masque d'albâtre se devinait à peine sur la blancheur de sa peau, aussi pâle que celle d'un mort. Ses cheveux d'ébène tombaient sur un long manteau noir, sans manches. Sa main, posée sur l'épaule de soie blanche de Pierrot par lequel il était en partie caché, était gainée d'une mitaine en résille qui lui montait jusqu'à l'épaule.

Au bout d'un moment, sans détourner son visage masqué, le Duelliste fit de nouveau glisser ses doigts sur les cordes de sa guitare, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Il fut suivi par les douces notes de l'Egyptien, sur un morceau qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Toujours interdits, les trois arrivants les regardèrent encore, jusqu'à ce que Pierrot se décide, avance vers le centre de la pièce et s'installe au clavier. Lui aussi connaissait le morceau.

Le départ de Pierrot révéla entièrement le troisième arrivant. Un pantalon de cuir noir moulait ses longues jambes, et son torse, nu sous la veste largement ouverte qui lui fouettait les chevilles comme il bougeait à son tour, suivi du Pirate, était finement ciselé et aussi pâle que son masque.

Le Vampire se saisit d'une basse et écouta avec attention le rythme de la musique avant de se lancer à son tour, accompagné du doux rythme de la batterie derrière laquelle le Pirate avait pris place.

Leurs notes se mêlaient les unes aux autres, et s'harmonisèrent bien vite avec celle des autres musiciens. Pas un mot n'était prononcé, le violon se chargeant du solo de sa douce voix triste, si poignante.

C'était la première fois qu'ils jouaient ensemble, mais la gêne et la méfiance dont ils auraient fait preuve à n'importe quelle autre occasion n'avait ce soir-là pas lieu d'être.

Ce soir, ils se fichaient des apparences, des convenances et du qu'en-dira-t-on.

Ce soir, les masques de métal ou de porcelaine leur permettaient de laisser tomber les masques de cynisme, d'indifférence ou de confiance en soi.

Ce soir, ils laissaient sortir leur musique, celle qu'ils gardaient cachée tout au fond d'eux, en présence de parfaits étrangers.

Ce soir, ils oubliaient que le lendemain, ils devraient quitter les masques matériels pour reprendre les autres, ceux qu'ils s'étaient créés de toutes pièces, ceux qui les protégeaient du monde, ceux qui parfois les étouffaient.

Ce soir, ils étaient libres.

Et ce sentiment de liberté totale qu'ils ressentaient passa peu à peu dans leur musique, la libérant à son tour du carcan des partitions, l'entraînant dans une folle sarabande dont les danseurs ignoraient le premier pas.

Mais peu leur importait. Ils dansaient, parfaitement en accord, parfaitement en rythme, suivant tour à tour les emportements de la basse, de la guitare ou du clavier, sans hésitation, sans fausse note, comme s'ils devinaient quand et comment le musicien allait s'emballer.

Le temps était oublié. Même si les bougies fondaient et même si la lune continuait sa course dans le ciel, seule contait la musique. Le jeu. Ils jouaient les uns avec les autres, sans s'arrêter, s'écoutant avec une attention soutenue et sans limite qu'ils n'auraient pas pu accorder à une conversation normale. Ils ne se parlaient pas, mais se comprenaient. Ils s'écoutaient, se répondaient, s'appelaient… Plus rien n'existait d'autre que la musique.

Le temps n'existait plus, pourtant les premières lueurs du jour finir par teinter le ciel de blanc, et le chant des oiseaux commença à se mêler à leur musique. Finissant le morceau qu'ils étaient en train de jouer, le Duelliste et l'Egyptien se levèrent. Car le jour allait revenir, et il faudrait reprendre la vie, ses obligations, ses contraintes, ses joies aussi, avec l'autre masque. Celui qui ne protégeait par leur identité mais eux-mêmes.

Les trois autres les regardèrent ranger soigneusement leurs instruments, puis reprirent une nouvelle chanson. Ils entendirent les deux inconnus sortir, mais restèrent pour jouer encore, seuls tous les trois.

Quand la fatigue se fit enfin ressentir, tant dans leurs esprits embrumés de musique que le long de leurs doigts et de leurs mains, ils s'arrêtèrent, et rangèrent à leurs tour leurs instruments. Et tandis que le Pirate et Pierrot regardaient par la fenêtre le soleil se lever sur la forêt interdite s'étendant loin sous leurs pieds, le Vampire trouva une partition laissée par les deux inconnus.

« _Deliverance_, Triste Sire »

En haut de la première feuille, juste en dessus du titre du morceau, quelques mots étaient griffonnés au crayon.

« Mardi, 22 heures, masqués. »

**A suivre…**

Voilà, une nouvelle fic, une de plus… On s'est lancées dans le lyrique, on espère que ça va vous plaire !

Comme on écrit cette fic à quatre mains, le prochain chapitre dépendra de nos emplois du temps… Mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nos chapitre sont courts (surtout au début) alors on essayera de poster le plus rapidement possible…

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un commentaire, et patience pour découvrir les identités des protagonistes!

Kalari & Keres, les sœurs infernales !


	2. Chapter 2

**WIZARDS **

Autrices : Kalari & Keres

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à nous…

**Chapitre 2**

Draco rangeait.

Ca faisait une semaine qu'il rangeait.

Il triait, faisait des tas, triait à l'intérieur des tas…

Bref, il ressemblait à un foutu elfe de maison.

Et il détestait ça…

Mais Lucius était en prison, et le Ministère allait certainement profiter de l'absence du maître de maison pour fouiner. Le tas « magie noire et autres affaires de Mangemort » avait vite été détruit, brûlé ou revendu.

Mais à chaque fois que Draco rangeait une nouvelle pièce, ce tas réapparaissait encore plus gros…

Quelles vacances… Il allait rentrer en sixième année, et en tant que premier de la classe, il se devrait de commencer à s'avancer… Ou au moins de faire ses devoirs.

Mais non. Il se retrouvait dans l'immense manoir Malfoy à faire du ménage.

Parfait.

Il ramassa un livre sur l'étagère, et l'ouvrit.

« Les Mille et une tortures de Dark Lord ».

Vraiment parfait.

Le livre rejoignit vite le tas « affaires à faire disparaître au plus vite ».

Et dire qu'il n'en était qu'au premier étage…

_- _Draco ?

L'héritier Malfoy se retourna vers sa mère, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon qu'il rangeait.

_- _Il est deux heures du matin Draco. Je vais me coucher.

_- _Bien. Bonne nuit.

_- _Ne t'endors pas trop tard si tu veux continuer à ranger demain.

Narcissia disparut, et Draco écouta quelques instants le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignaient.

Puis il soupira et revint à contrecœur à son occupation première.

Mais pendant que ses mains et une infime part de son cerveau se chargeaient de trier les livres restants sur l'étagère face à lui, la majeure partie de son esprit se mit à vagabonder vers les événements survenus une petite semaine plus tôt, et sur leurs conséquences.

L'arrestation de Lucius, un masque de Mangemort sur le visage, et la baguette pleine de sorts interdits à la main… Depuis Narcissia se démenait au Ministère pour retarder au maximum la descente des aurors. Tout ça à cause de ce satané Potter qui voulait encore sauver le monde. Il n'avait réussi qu'à envoyer son parrain dans le monde des morts. Bien fait pour lui.

En attendant, la capture de son père avait beaucoup surpris Draco. Il s'était pourtant toujours extirpé de situations beaucoup plus complexes et risquées, sans le moindre dommage. Pourtant, il se retrouvait entre quatre murs à Azkaban, alors qu'il aurait tout à fait pu transplaner avant l'arrivée des aurors, ou prendre un des multiples passages du Ministère qu'il connaissait par cœur…

En attendant, ce qui était fait était fait, et il ne restait plus qu'à faire disparaître tout ce qui pourrait le faire plonger encore plus, et Narcissia et Draco avec lui.

Une fois les livres compromettants, voire très compromettants, empilés pour le bouquiniste occulte qu'il connaissait et les autres à leur place sur l'étagère, Draco se dirigea vers le bureau de son père.

La première fois qu'il y était entré pour ranger, il n'avait pas vraiment osé fouiller. Après tout, c'était la pièce du Manoir qu'il connaissait le moins, la plus secrète. Mais les aurors, eux, ne se priveraient pas pour fouiner… Un peu hésitant, il s'assit néanmoins sur le fauteuil de Lucius et ouvrit les tiroirs.

Et pour changer, il tria. Les papiers des affaires concernant Voldemort, qu'il jeta au feu sans plus regarder, ceux concernant l'administration des biens de la famille, qu'il étudia et tria avec soin, et les « inconnus ».

Il y avait beaucoup de choses dans le manoir dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'utilité première. Comme ces trois boîtiers noirs qui ne pouvaient rien contenir, qu'il trouva au fond d'un tiroir, ou cette espèce de caisse dépourvue d'ouverture, excepté un petit trou d'où sortait un cordon noir. Il les entassa dans un coin du bureau, avec l'intention de les mettre plus tard avec les autres objets dont il ne savait que faire.

Posant les yeux sur la grande horloge accrochée au mur, il vit qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Il se décida enfin à aller se coucher, prit quelques papiers pour régler les affaires financières les plus urgentes, et les « inconnus » qu'il alla déposer avec le reste dans la chambre de son père.

**.oOo.**

Un mois avait passé. Narcissia lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus empêcher le ministère d'envoyer ses aurors bien longtemps. De toutes façons, toutes les choses compromettantes avaient disparues.

Il était tard, mais Draco n'était pas fatigué. Et puis le rangement était pratiquement terminé, il n'avait plus en sa possession que quelques livres et objets de magie noire qu'il irait revendre le lendemain. Ils valaient dix fois le prix auquel il allait les céder, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix.

Le procès de Lucius et des autres Mangemorts approchait, mais était sans cesse retardé. Les familles se relayaient pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues du ministère pendant que les avocats les plus cotés du monde magique préparaient la meilleure défense possible.

En attendant, il ne restait à Draco plus que le tas de choses diverses et variées trouvées aux quatre coins du manoir et dont il ne savait que faire.

Entrant dans la chambre de son père, Draco se sentit fatigué en voyant l'amoncellement d'objets dont il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient au manoir, dont certains ne semblaient avoir aucune fonction, même décorative. Soupirant, il s'assit sur l'immense lit à baldaquin et contempla le désordre qui envahissait la chambre.

Il regarda l'heure. Trois heures du matin, il avait encore le temps avant d'aller se coucher. Dans un élan de motivation qui l'étonna lui-même, il se redressa et se tourna vers les dernières choses qui lui restaient à ranger.

_- _Alors, voyons ce que ça donne…

_A suivre…_

Voilà pour le chapitre deux. Effectivement, il est encore plus court que le un, on sait…

Enfin, la suite arrive bientôt, alors n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review, quoi que vous en pensiez !

Merci et à bientôt !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Leni Lenou** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, la première pour cette fic ! Désolées le mystère n'a pas été révélé dans ce chapitre, mais patience, c'est pour bientôt !

**Thealie** : Merci ! On est très contentes que l'écriture t'ai touchée. C'est vraiment encourageant d'avoir des lecteurs sensibles à ce qu'on écrit, surtout qu'on s'est vraiment amusées à travailler le texte pour dire exactement ce que les personnages (encore inconnus, désolées !) ressentent. A bientôt !

**Kestrel 21** : Marchi ! On t'aime fort couzine !


End file.
